No Place I'd Rather Be
by Hyperficial
Summary: After a meta-human hunt, Barry goes into a fever and calls three days off on both of his jobs. During his peaceful stay in his apartment, Caitlin drops by, telling him that she was sent to treat him while he's sick.


**Hey guys!**

**Hype back here with another SnowBarry story!**

**This focuses on Barry getting sick and Caitlin being their to treat him.**

**Anyway, hope you like it. See y'all on the other side!**

Rather Be

Barry went to his apartment from another meta-human hunt.

He put his gym bag that contained his suit under his bed.

"Hachoo!" He sneezed

After that, He went to his phone and set up music.

But while doing that, He sneezed more and more and realized he had a cold.

He changed his clothes to a gray shirt, and denim pants.

He started going to bed and called a 3 day off from both of his works.

Now all he had to do was just stay in bed, sleep, and repeat the whole thing over and over while using his phone.

Yeah, a little boring.

_An hour later..._

It has been almost an hour of boring excitement until there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Barry said, covered with a blanket.

"It's me" Dr. Caitlin Snow replied

He flashed right away, unlocked the door, and went back to bed "Door is open"

"Thank you." She came in. She wore a purple shirt, jeans, and slippers.

The first thing Barry noticed was that she had her kit.

_Uh oh _Barry thought "What are you doing here?"

"I, am going to take care if you until your cold is gone." She put down her kit on his table

Barry face palmed "Dr. Wells told you?"

"Nope" She sat down on his chair and moved it beside his bed. "I did"

Barry couldn't fight that decision. After all, he kinda did like it.

He had a somewhat inappropriate crush on Caitlin.

"So. Let's start with getting your temperature"

She did all procedures needed to take care of a patient when having a cold.

She took his temperature, gave him medicines, and a lot of tissues.

After the 1st roll of tissue (Since he has super speed, this may be a symptom.). When he sneezed, he flashed right out of bed and ended almost hitting the wall.

Caitlin got up from her chair and then put him back to bed

"Well, I guess I'll have to cuff your feet to the bed." She got some handcuffs and used it for cuffing his feet.

"You know, this may seem uncomfortable" Barry said

"Do you wanna get up every now and then?" She gave that 'I-got-a-point' face to him.

"No." He did it with a look and tone like a kid that just got a sermon.

After a few minutes, both of their phones died and they had to charge it, and so they did.

"Cait I'm bored." Barry said as he was staring up at the wall.

This was his only chance of doing something with Dr. Snow.

"Yeah, me too." Caitlin replied. She got up from her seat and then went on his bed. And lied down too.

Barry madly blushed red. Redder than his face when he was trying to defeat blackout.

"Barry?"

"Yeah?"

Caitlin faced him, so they were making eye contact.

Caitlin bit her lip "Cisco said you had this... crush on me?" _Oh Shoot. _Barry thought

"And...I don't believe him" Barry exhaled. "But I wanna know if it's true, is it?"

Barry froze, he did not know what to do. She caught him right where he didn't want to be. "I promise I won't be mad." She smiled.

Barry and Caitlin sat up from the bed.

"Yes". He finally told the truth. "Caitlin, I... fell in love with you. I fell in love with you ever since I saw you when I woke up from my coma, checking my vitals. My heart was beating so fast for you so much, even more than Iris. Because you had this thing inside you that makes me have butterflies in my stomach all the time and makes me want to kiss you every time you checked on me and get near me-"

_What the? _He was cut off, He got his wish. Completely. Caitlin cut him off by kissing him, it started as a shock then it became passionate. Why you ask? Barry replied to it.

Caitlin went on top of him as Barry lied down.

After a few seconds, Caitlin got off of him and they caught their breath.

"Barry... I have loved you, ever since I saw you helpless and poor on the hospital bed. Iris told me what you are and it seemed better than Ronnie's" Caitlin said.

Barry smiled at this, making him think that they were meant to be one piece. Not two.

"So, where do we start with this, Dr. Snow?"

"Well, since you are off for 3 days, I'm off for 3 days as well"

Barry had the 'Good-plan' look on his face.

"Meaning to say?" Barry blushed.

"We got a whole lot of playing to do." She played around.

"And your still chained to the bed" Barry's eyes widened

"I'm glad that your here Caitlin" He made her smile once more.

"There's no place I'd rather be than treating my patient, Barry Allen."

**Well I hope you liked this story!**

**Please fav, and review! Thanks!**

**~I am the fastest man alive**

**-TheHyperWriter**


End file.
